Yu-Gi-Oh! PH - Episode 011
"Gazing into the Abyss, Part 2" is the eleventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! PH story. It was first published on FIMFiction.net on June 29, 2014. The match between Yurik and Alice against Orpheus starts strongly, each duelist summoning their ace monsters on their first turns. Despite the numbers against him, Orpheus duels strong enough for both Yurik and Alice, employing a brutal, calculative strategy that keeps his opponents held back, but Yurik and Alice fight back twice as hard... Featured Duel Yurik Clayer and Alice Ross vs. Orpheus Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 2: Orpheus Orphues places "Minos, Judge of Void Deep" in the right pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 7). Orpheus sets two cards. Turn 3: Alice Alice summons "Multiply Maggot" (100/0). As it was summoned, Orpheus activates "Minos's" pendulum effect, banishing "Multiply Maggot." As it was removed from the field, Alice activates "Multiply Maggot's" effect, special summoning two "Multiply Maggots" from her deck (100/0 each), both in attack position. As she controls two or more insect-type monsters, Alice special summons "Silken Worm" (600/1000) in attack position. Alice then tunes the two level-3 "Multiply Maggots" with the level 3 tuner monster "Silken Worm" to synchro summon "Cao Cao, the Mantis Warlord" (2800/2600) in attack position. Alice sets a card. Turn 4: Yurik Yurik activates "Allicorn of Typhoon's" effect, detaching 1 xyz material to destroy "Minos" and increasing its ATK by 500 until the end phase ("Typhoons" 2300 → 2800). As per its effect, "Minos" is banished instead of being sent to the extra deck. As one of Orpheus's monsters was banished, "Eurydice, Peryton Ruler of Void Deep's" effect increases its ATK by 100 ("Eurydice" 2500 → 2600). "Typhoons" attacks and destroys "Eurydice" (Orpheus 4000 → 3800). "Eurydice's" effect banishes it instead of sending it to the extra deck. As it was banished once this turn, "Eurydice's" effect activates, special summoning it back to the field (1800/1800). "Eurydice's" effect increases its ATK by 100 for each one of Orpheus's banished monsters, meaning 200 ("Eurydice" 1800 → 2000). The effect of the banished "Melia, Nymph of Void Deep" increases "Eurydice's" ATK by 600 ("Eurydice" 2000 → 2600). At the end phase, "Typhoon's" ATK returns to normal ("Typhoons" 2800 → 2300). Turn 5: Orpheus Orpheus summons "Orpheus, Bard of Void Deep" (800/200). Orpheus tunes the level 5 "Eurydice" with the level 2 tuner monster "Orpheus" to synchro summon "Persephone, Queen of Void Deep" (2700/2300) in attack position. "Orpheus's" effect banishes it instead of being sent to the graveyard. As "Persephone" was summoned to Orpheus's field, he draws one card. "Eurydice's" effect banishes it instead of sending it to the extra deck. As it was banished once this turn, "Eurydice's" effect activates, special summoning it back to the field (1800/1800). "Eurydice's" effect increases its ATK by 100 for each one of Orpheus's banished monsters, meaning 300 ("Eurydice" 1800 → 2100). The effect of the banished "Melia, Nymph of Void Deep" increases "Eurydice's" ATK by 600 ("Eurydice" 2100 → 2700). "Eurydice" attacks "Twilight Alicorn," but Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, placing it on an unused pendulum zone (Pendulum Scale: 6). A replay occurs and "Eurydice" redirects its ATK to "Typhoons," but Yurik activates his face down "Overlay Avoid," detaching an xyz material from "Typhoons" to prevent its destruction. Yurik still takes battle damage (Yurik 4700 → 4300). "Persephone" attacks "Unioncorn of Fire." Orpheus chains his face-down "Stygian Winds," which would banish "Twilight Alicorn," but Yurik activates "Twilight Alicorn's" effect, special summoning it in attack position (2500/2100). "Persephone" destroys "Unioncorn of Fire," its effect inflicting damage to Yurik equal to his monster's DEF, meaning 1200 (Yurik 4300 → 3100). Orpheus sets a card. Turn 6: Alice During the standby phase, "Persephone" is banished via its own effect. As one of Orpheus's monsters was banished, "Eurydice's" effect increases its ATK by 100 ("Eurydice" 2700 → 2800). Alice summons "Malisquito" (1400/700). Alice activates "Malisquito's" effect, decreasing "Eurydice's" ATK by 1000 and increasing "Malisquito's" ATK by 500 ("Eurydice" 2800 → 1800, "Malisquito" 1400 → 1900). "Malisquito" attacks and destroys "Eurydice" (Orpheus 3800 → 3700). "Eurydice's" effect banishes it instead of sending it to the extra deck. As it was banished once this turn, "Eurydice's" effect activates, special summoning it back to the field (1800/1800). "Eurydice's" effect increases its ATK by 100 for each one of Orpheus's banished monsters, meaning 400 ("Eurydice" 1800 → 2200). The effect of the banished "Melia, Nymph of Void Deep" increases "Eurydice's" ATK by 600 ("Eurydice" 2200 → 2800). "Cao Cao" attacks "Eurydice," the former using its effect to tribute "Malisquito" and decreasing "Eurydice's" ATK by 1000 ("Eurydice" 2800 → 1800). "Cao Cao" destroys "Eurydice" (Orpheus 3700 → 2700). Alice activates the spell card "Treasure Trough," tributing "Cao Cao" to flip a coin. If it lands on heads, she draws three cards. If it lands on tails, Yurik draws three cards. It lands on tails, so Yurik draws three cards. Turn 7: Yurik Yurik activates the spell card "Allicorn Enchant," allowing "Typhoons" to activate its effect without detaching an xyz material. Yurik activates "Typhoon's" effect, targeting one of Orpheus's set spell/trap cards to be destroyed, but Orpheus chains and activates "Stygian Reborn," special summoning the banished "Eurydice" (1800/1800). "Eurydice's" effect increases its ATK by 100 for each one of Orpheus's banished monsters, meaning 400 ("Eurydice" 1800 → 2200). The effect of the banished "Melia, Nymph of Void Deep" increases "Eurydice's" ATK by 600 ("Eurydice" 2200 → 2800). As the targeted trap has activated and resolved before it was destroyed, "Typhoons's" ATK does not increase. Yurik tributes "Typhoons" to tribute summon "Armored Unioncorn" (2100/1800). Yurik sets two cards. Turn 8: Orpheus During Orpheus's standby phase, the banished "Persephone" is special summoned to Orpheus's field (2700/2300) in attack position. As "Persephone" was summoned to Orpheus's field, he draws one card. As one of Orpheus's monsters was removed from the banished zone, "Eurydice's" effect decreases its ATK by 100 ("Eurydice" 2800 → 2700). Orpheus activates "Calling of Void Deep," special summoning "Cao Cao" to Alice's field from the graveyard (2800/2600) in attack position. Orpheus equips "Eurydice" with "Scylla's Dagger." "Eurydice" attacks "Cao Cao," but Orpheus activates "Scylla's Dagger's" effect, banishing it to prevent "Eurydice's" destruction by battle. Orpheus still takes battle damage (Orpheus 2700 → 2600). Also, as "Scylla's Dagger" was banished by its effect, "Cao Cao" is also banished, and Alice takes damage equal to its ATK (Alice 4000 → 1200). "Eurydice" attacks Alice directly. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.